


宠物

by Fureiya



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 翔润 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fureiya/pseuds/Fureiya
Summary: 宠物play，射精管制，射尿，调教





	宠物

**Author's Note:**

> 宠物play，射精管制，射尿，调教

吉本荒野Xmomo  
变态预警，重口，看了简介不喜请右上角。

 

 

 

吉本荒野打开了房门。

“我回来了，momo，有乖乖的吗？”

一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，前来迎接的却不是宠物狗，而是一个带着狗耳的年轻男孩。他颤抖着爬行上前，只穿了一件蓝白相间的上衣，雪白的脖颈上束着红色的皮质项圈，下身赤裸，浑圆挺翘的臀部有几个清晰的掌印，两腿之间的物事被插入了尿道棒，还恶趣味得用红绳在囊袋之间系了一只宠物铃铛，伴随着男孩胯部的摇摆发出叮叮当当的响声，双丘之间被塞了一只巨大的狗尾按摩棒，仍在兢兢业业地震动着，后穴里过多的精液随着挣扎爬行被挤出，在身后留下一道蜿蜒的水痕。

“呜......”momo疲惫地伸出红舌，舔了舔吉本的手，被放置了一天，他已经没有力气反抗或者和吉本作对了。

“乖孩子。”吉本被濡湿的手指拂过沾满泪痕的脸，上下拨弄了几下唇上被唾液浸润的两颗小痣，便插入了依旧温热潮湿的嘴里。他细细搔刮着男孩的上颚，细齿，捻动着柔软的舌头，男孩发出了细小的哼唧声，像奶狗的鸣叫，吞咽不及的唾液滴滴答答地落到玄关的地板上。

“还是有点低热，不过问题不大。”吉本荒野抽出手指，带出一条长长的银丝，他随意将黏液擦在了衣服下摆，解开了皮带，“下午走得急了，没给momo准备晚餐，先喝一点牛奶吧。”

Momo毫无杀伤力地瞪了吉本一眼，但眼角带泪，更像是宠物的娇嗔，他低下头，舔食起了吉本荒野双腿间腥臭的肉棒，阴茎勃起，却碍于尿道棒的阻碍，只能渗出丝丝腺液，他双手箍住粗大的根部来回撸动，舌尖在怒张的马眼处画了几圈，便将粗长的肉茎深深吞入喉内。

“嘶......”吉本吸了一口气，“都练习了这么多回，momo还是做不好呢，要是牙齿再碰到我，今晚我们就继续下楼散步。”

不！不要散步！男孩的身体绷紧了一瞬，又软了下来，他喉头发出了几声意义不明的呜咽，小心翼翼地收起牙齿，更为努力地吞吐起来。

吉本荒野扬起了嘴角，看来上周深夜的散步给男孩的内心留下了不小的印象，他还记得自己是怎样温柔又强硬地一根根掰开了男孩企图护住身上最后一件衣物的手指，拽着狗绳带momo出去散步的情景，男孩还是太敏感了，才走了几步就精尿齐流，吉本只能在路灯下草草做了一回就将昏睡的男孩抱了回来。

还是要保护下momo脆弱的自尊心，保持宠物对环境和道具的新鲜度和敏感度，做过火玩坏就不好了。吉本拖住momo毛绒绒的后脑勺，猛地戳刺了几下，在喉管深处释放了出来。

“咳咳......咳......”momo费力咳了几下，但还是把精液好好咽下去了。“いいね”吉本荒野鼓励地摸了摸男孩的头，“现在可以说话了。”

“咳咳......主人様.......欢迎回来......momo......momo想去厕所......”男孩涨红了脸，还是支支吾吾说出了自己的需求。

“momo现在能好好说出来了呢。”吉本牵起狗绳，将男孩带到了客厅，“不过我们不是中午才去过吗？想去厕所的话，momo先在小窝里来一发吧。”

男孩听了，立刻颤抖着爬行至客厅的一脚，那里摆放着一个大型宠物犬用的狗窝，上面垫着毛毯，四周的雪白墙壁上贴满了不堪入目的照片。男孩背对着吉本趴了下来，腰窝深陷，乳首堪堪贴到冰冷的地砖上，屁股却淫荡地高高举着，露出了已经一塌糊涂的后穴和男根，前后摇摆起来，仿若一种露骨的邀请。

“主人様......momo需要......主人様的肉棒......插进momo的小穴......”

“いい子”吉本抽出按摩棒，将自己插入了汁水四溢的肉穴，齐根没入又整个抽出，带出穴内的黏液和残余的精液，在两人连接的皮肤间拉出淫糜的丝线，吉本毫不留情地大力凿上男孩的敏感点，发出清脆的“啪啪”声，有力的双手死死摁住momo开始抽搐的身体。

“......嗯......哈......”momo泪眼迷蒙，半张着嘴，勉强固定住自己，瘦削的身形还是被插得向前不断耸动，男孩再也忍受不了，终于崩溃地哭出了声：“主人様......不要......要射了......要射......momo会尿出来......”

“今天特许你在这里尿吧”吉本一边游刃有余地大力草干着男孩，发出了舒爽的喟叹，一边欣赏起了墙角的“装饰”，“说起来我们也相处了很久了......拍了这么多好看的照片呢。”

momo的狗窝旁，贴满了男人与之做爱的场景，有在公共厕所，双脚打开的；有在教室自慰的；还有在人满为患的地铁上口交的......吉本仿佛欣赏艺术品般痴迷地盯着这些照片，双手抚上男孩开始抽搐的小腹，在男孩耳边低声喃喃，“舞蹈演员的身体真是柔软呢......不知道武志的同学看到这些会怎么想呢？不过我的宠物是不会在乎的，对么？momo?”

“不要......主人様......饶了我......”男孩开始挣扎起来，吉本不容抵抗地将其摆成了开腿对着照片的坐姿，由下而上贯穿着他，他一手挤压着男孩的小腹，另一手温柔地抽去了他腿间的尿道棒。

“唔......啊......”男孩崩溃了，他双眼失焦，双腿大开，如案板上的鱼般弹动起小腹，肌肉抽动，黄白相间的液体从他从早到晚都被束缚的阴茎中飞溅出来，淅淅沥沥落入了他今晚要栖身的狗窝内。

“今天也好好靠后面射出来了呢。”吉本荒野赞赏地亲吻着男孩的耳廓，被击溃的男孩伸出了舌头，颤抖着扭过头索要主人的吻。

 

“いいね。”  
这下逃不掉了哦，永远做我的宠物吧。


End file.
